ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mintleaf913
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mintleaf913 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bloodstar18 (Talk) 04:26, June 30, 2012 Read that. Also, is that a copyrighted pic on you user page? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 01:37, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! wanna do a pokemon collab? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 01:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay then...not even the blank? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 01:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Then go on the chat "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 01:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) We're disscussing it on chat now... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 02:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Minty! Your pokemon have been added. I'll fill out the rest of it soon. I just wanted to know what your Personal Category is [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 03:05, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol, perfect xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 03:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to continue the series into the other regions? We'd keep our Johto starter (Add we'd keep doing that if you want...except may untill the thrid series...anyway) and then we'd go to Hoenn, Kanto, Sinnoh, and then Unova in that order..would you like to? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Minty. We're going to start writing soon, and you'll need to be active then. You'll have one week from what ever day I give you your chapter details to write it, or you'll be off the collab....most likely....anyway, you'll need to be active starting next week, Thank you, [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Minty! We're going to start writing this week, if you dont reply a week from whenever I give you the message to get on chat to reply, you're going to be out, and the original thrid person will get his/her spot back if they reply fast enough...sorry if that happens. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:50, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll call you soon. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, aside from the collab, are you gonna write anything else? Cause you could do a warriors fanfic about Mintleaf....or...whatever else you want. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi! My names Light (well...) Can I call you Mint? Sorry, I'm trying to get to know everyone.[[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 14:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams 1. Okay, ummm, I dont need you there now, but okay. 2. It's not working....for me atleast. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''The Demon Key]] 18:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes, you where never in danger of being droped out :) I was just seeing if anohter user wanted to join :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:00, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I just gave Crystal her chapter details, so whenever she werites it, I'll contact you to get on my test wiki's chat so I can tell you what to write [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) (: She'll most likely post it today. Do you plan on doing anything other that the collab on here? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) You can also do poems or an original story :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:22, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Crystal is done. Message me when you've read whats been written, and then when I reply, get on chat here [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you chat now? I'm on that wikis chat [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) On the 25 of July (it's next wenesday) can you get on chat with me on the wiki (Link is two messages above this one) at 3:00 Eastern Standered Time? Thanks [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well, you missed today, so how about friday (two days) at the same time? If you dont reply soon, I'll have to find someone else minty. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Okie Dokey. Sorry to see you go [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 19:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC)